


Сын мачехи

by Adino, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adino/pseuds/Adino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сказках мы часто встречаем таких героев, как Мудрый Король, Прекрасная Принцесса, Добрая Фея и конечно Злая Мачеха. Я же хочу рассказать вам другую сказку; в ней будут и короли, и принцессы, и феи, а еще всякие странные существа вроде Упрямого Духа и Невежливого Дэйна. Но речь пойдет не о них, а о персонаже, которого в сказках обычно не встретишь. О том, кто шел всегда только на юг. О Сыне Мачехи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сын мачехи

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП (люди, духи, наги и какая-то наглая неведома фигня)  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Сын мачехи"

" _...пусть сбудутся слова мои, пусть свершится воля моя, и да будешь ты проклят отныне и во веки веков. Не согреет тебя ни один очаг в доме человечьем, ни один меч, выкованный людьми, не ляжет в руку, и ни одна женщина рода людского не понесет от тебя. Вот мое проклятье, и не снять его отныне ни словом, ни делом, ни силой магии_ "  
отрывок из сказки   
"О королевской дочери и сыне мачехи".

  
  
  
В вечер, когда я встретил тех двоих, море было особенно тревожным, солнце с трудом пробивалось сквозь клочья низко идущих туч, и кралась за ним по небосклону бледная, хищная Луна Манора. Свет живой и свет призрачный, перемешиваясь, делали мир болезненно странным – все вокруг вместо одной тени отбрасывало две; и те, вторые тени двигались как живые, извивались змеями по тверди и воде.  
  
В тот вечер небо так и льнуло к земле, казалось нереально близким; а в море неподалеку умирала огненная птица.  
  
Я следил за этим существом с тех пор, как оно, разметав рой своих же собратьев, воспарило над жерлом поднимавшегося из морских волн вулкана. Воздух ‒ чужая стихия ‒ принялся мять и кромсать огненного духа, заставляя принять надлежащую форму. Я видел, как вытягивается за мечущимся сгустком пламени длинный сияющий хвост, раскрываются шатром ало-золотые крылья, поднимается над клубами дыма увенчанная огненным гребнем голова на длинной тонкой шее. Дух, еще недавно бывший просто частицей стихии, замахал крыльями и тяжело, неуклюже понесся над волнами прочь от изрыгающей столп дыма горы.  
  
Мне и раньше приходилось видеть, как духи частично обретают плоть, чтобы выжить. Превращение живого пламени в птицу не казалось бы столь удивительным, если б перед этим дух не сцепился со своими же собратьями и не бежал от них. Это было так же странно, как восстание капли воды против озера, как схватка искры с костром или камня со скалами.  
  
«Не долетит», ‒ думал я, наблюдая за движением огненной птицы со скальной площадки, вознесенной высоко над морем. Отвергнутый родной стихией, одинокий огневик должен был стать добычей духов воды, своих извечных врагов. Я уже видел их тени, сотнями спешащие отовсюду. Волны на море стали выше, поднявшийся ветер свистел и пел в расщелинах камня.  
  
Огненный дух цеплялся за воздух все отчаяннее, но чужая стихия не принимала его, крылья не давали взлететь достаточно высоко, чтобы уйти от преследования водяных. И вдруг, как удар молнии в самом начале грозы, с неба налетела стая сильфов, стремительных духов воздуха. Забавляясь, они бросались на огневика сверху, полосуя острыми клинками ледяного шквала. Птица заметалась между водой и небом, пытаясь прорвать строй сильфов, но тщетно. Они кидались врассыпную, а затем налетали на нее снова, заставляя спускаться все ниже. Оцепенев, я смотрел, как свиваются в одно невероятное нечто огонь, вода и воздух – сильфы летели по кругу, водяные тянули щупальца им навстречу, и бился в центре этого смертоносного хоровода одинокий пламенный дух.  
  
Его крик взлетел к небесам последним гимном и последним проклятьем, когда удар сильфов все же швырнул его вниз, в руки врагам. Водяные плети взметнулись, опутав крылья огненной птицы, столбы пара взвились вверх, отмечая место последней схватки.  
  
…А потом мир для меня покачнулся, дрогнул, обдав знакомым чувством ‒ будто в шаге твердь вдруг обваливается в бесконечную бездну. И тотчас рядом, на скале, я увидел дэйна.  
  
Он стоял чуть впереди, спиной ко мне. Вьющиеся по ветру светлые, почти до белизны, волосы длиной едва ли не до колен, простая светлая одежда, скроенная так, чтоб не стеснять движения. Дэйн ничего не делал, просто стоял у самого края скалы чуть впереди меня и смотрел туда же, куда и я мгновеньем раньше, – на гибнущего огневика. Он не совершал странных пассов, как наши колдуны, не шептал заклинаний – просто стоял и смотрел. А потом произнес одно короткое слово.  
  
Вулкан вдали рванул алым и черным, извергнув тучу пепла из жерла. Дрожь прокатилась от него во все стороны, волна выплеснутой в пространство Силы в одно мгновение смела боевые порядки водяных и сильфов и погнала их прочь. Это выместили злость от неудачи огневики горы, не сумевшие изловить своего бунтующего собрата.  
  
Я видел, как набирает силу большая волна, созданная из удирающих духов воды, смотрел, как она катится к моей скале. Наконец она ударила в подножие утеса и отозвалась сотней каменных колоколов в его недрах. Но за мгновение до ее удара воздух над скалой начал плавиться от жара, а надо мной и дэйном полыхнуло золотым и алым. Огненная птица, так неожиданно спасенная от гибели своими неистовствующими собратьями, все же добралась до суши. Она парила над островом, словно еще не веря в спасение, – а потом встрепенулась и снова пронеслась неподалеку от нас, едва не подпалив мне волосы и одежду. В крике, который исторг огневик, чудилось обращение к дэйну ‒ дух огня благодарил Высокого за спасение.  
  
…Суть магии дэйнов была не в стихиях. Они умели повелевать водой и огнем, ветром и камнем – но суть была не в этом. Суть магии дэйнов была не во власти над волшебными существами. Дэйны умели заклинать духов, да что там – умели создавать новых и приводить себе на службу. Но суть их силы была не в этом.  
  
‒ Что ты сделал с ним? – тихо спросил я.   
  
Он медленно обернулся. Белые волосы описали полукружие, снова укладываясь волнами у него за спиной. Вплетенные в них бусины, металлические стержни и камушки тихонько позвякивали. Дэйн был высок, выше большинства известных мне людей; стройный по человеческим меркам и плечистый для своих соплеменников. Простые светлые одежды, только два браслета темного металла из украшений – и еще эти побрякушки, вплетенные в волосы. Я узнал его, хотя никогда не видел раньше.  
  
‒ Стер знак Неминуемой Гибели. Написал «Чудесное Спасение», ‒ отозвался дэйн. Его голос был похож на каменные колокола утеса, в который бьют волны.  
  
‒ Ты Воин, ‒ сказал я, и он наклонил голову.  
  
Воин. Разящий клинок в руках дэйнского Князя. Герой, одолевший сотню древних чудовищ, спасший от гибели племя дэйнов, но не уберегший то, что было ему дороже самой жизни. Тот, кто карает предателей и принимает последний вздох умирающих. Тот, кто раз в столетие приходит на помощь смелым бойцам, выходящим на безнадежный бой. Он помогает людям… и, как я только что узнал, духам тоже.  
  
‒ Это создание заслужило жизнь, ‒ заговорил дэйн. Его синие глаза – у всех дэйнов, когда ты встречаешь их в первый раз, глаза кажутся синими – уже смотрели не на меня, а на море.  
  
Я поискал взглядом огненную птицу. Мне хотелось еще о чем-то спросить дэйна, но стоило мне отвернуться – и он исчез так же неожиданно, как появился. Чувство бездны пропало, и я снова остался на своей скале один – если не считать доставшегося мне в соседи огневика.  
  
Тогда я думал, что больше не увижу Воина, одного из самых знаменитых дэйнов нашего мира. Я ошибался.  
  


***

  
Дождь лил над островом четвертый день. Впрочем, у меня язык едва поворачивался назвать происходящее "дождем". На несчастный остров будто опрокинули с небес целое море, никак не меньше того, что плескалось внизу.   
  
Из-за буйства стихии жить в моей хижине стало совершенно невозможно. Вечером первого дня весь свой нехитрый скарб я перетащил в пещеру в скале; вход в нее находился не с наветренной стороны, пол был слегка наклонен ко входу, что не добавляло месту удобства, но зато спасало от пытающейся затечь в любую щель воды.  
  
Теперь я лежал без сна на жесткой, наспех собранной подстилке и смотрел в потолок пещеры. Снаружи шумела вода. Целые водопады ее стекали со скалы.  
  
Я думал об огненной птице. Поселившийся у меня на острове огневик добрым соседом не был. Будто ошалев от нового воплощения, он носился над клочком суши, где оказался заперт по милости своих собратьев и врагов. То тут, то там вспыхивали пожары. Как-то я хотел подняться на свою скалу, но нашел на площадке недалеко от вершины след птицы – в том месте, где она присела отдохнуть, вековой камень оплавился и пошел трещинами. Оглядев это место, я спустился вниз, вернулся в лесок в середине острова и больше не покидал его без крайней надобности. Огневик, по счастью, пока держался берега ‒ жег завалы плавника. Даже случайное касание его пламенного крыла могло стать для меня смертью, а умирать я все же пока не желал. Несмотря ни на что.  
  
…Вечером того же дня мне пришло в голову, что птица жжет плавник не просто так. Огневик  _ел_. Его отторгла родная стихия, и, чтобы жить, духу теперь нужно было поддерживать силы, как самым обычным существам из плоти и крови. Это тревожило меня. Остров был совсем не так велик, и рано или поздно птица сожжет здесь все, что может гореть. Включая мою хижину, и, может быть…  
  
Но потом ударили дожди. Я перебрался в пещеру и на время забыл про птицу. Хотя задумывался порой – что сейчас делает огневик? Едва ли он поладил с дождем. Даже если эта мокрая напасть не погасила пламя волшебного существа, она благополучно пропитала все на острове, лишив его пищи.  
  
В одну из дождливых ночей я увидел сон. В темноте я поднимался на свою скалу, и сверху мне в лицо летели искры, пепел, раскаленные осколки камня. Я поднялся, и на площадке на самом верху, там, где недавно встретил дэйна, увидел огненную птицу. Она парила невысоко над землей и при моем приближении опустилась.  
  
Я видел мир вокруг. Небо с крупными яркими звездами опрокидывалось в спокойное море. Синяя луна Ундир поднималась над горизонтом по правую руку, серебряная Тасса касалась воды по левую. Прямо в лицо мне глядела Манора – бледная, хищная Луна Призраков.  
  
Я видел тени. Три тени, созданные светом трех лун, лепестками распускались от подножия скалы. Мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать – средняя тень, наливаясь чернотой, поднимается и поднимается вверх, следом за мной. Она, рожденная Луной Призраков, подбиралась ко мне со спины – и я видел ее, слышал ее. Видениями из прошлого, голосами тех, кого я когда-то знал, она звала, и звала, и звала меня.  
  
 _...Я ‒ дверь…  
Госпожа, вам с сыном велено явиться...  
...Я ‒ исток...   
Воля короля!  
...Я ‒ эхо, летящее из-за границ мира…  
Воля короля!  
...ни один очаг… ...ни один клинок… ...ни одна женщина…  
Королевская клятва!  
...Не плачь, Рен, не плачь, не плачь, пожалуйста, не плачь..._  
  
Некуда было уйти – тень съела единственную дорогу вниз со скалы. И когда она подобралась совсем близко, когда голоса зазвучали над самым ухом, окликая, призывая, проклиная, – я рванулся вперед и, раскинув руки, вошел, влетел в пламя огненной птицы.  
  
Я горел. Огонь в какое-то мгновение охватил меня всего, не оставив в сознании ничего, кроме невыносимой боли. И, как это часто бывает в кошмарных снах, огненная пытка все длилась и длилась, не желая кончаться.  
  
Я проснулся с криком. Я продолжал лежать и кричать, даже понимая, что все это был только сон.  
  
Дождь шел четвертый день. Я лежал, глядел в потолок и думал о птице.  
  
А может быть – это и был выход?  
  
‒ Смотря куда ты хочешь выйти, ‒ заметил голос рядом со мной.  
  
И тут я понял, что странное чувство – как будто я лежу не в глубине пещеры, а у самой кромки обрыва – было вызвано вовсе не наклоном пола моего убежища. Просто у костерка, горевшего в кольце камней между мной и выходом, сидел и грел руки Воин.  
  
‒ Я не приглашал тебя, дэйн, ‒ холодно заметил я, поднимаясь и оправляя одежду. Мой незваный гость чуть усмехнулся. Он был в том же свободной светлой одежде, с теми же темными браслетами, металлическими бусинами в волосах. Изменилось лицо – глаза из пылающих синих, какими всегда кажутся глаза дэйнов при первой встрече, стали глубокими темными. Таков, видимо, был их истинный цвет. А еще сегодня у него на лице появились узоры, словно выведенные черной тушью широкими плавными мазками. Они складывались в что-то вроде маски вокруг глаз, пересекали переносицу, спускались к скулам. Воинственный облик. Впрочем, учитывая его имя…  
  
‒ Огонь гаснет, ‒ сказал дэйн, причем произнес это так, что ясно стало – речь о чем-то ином (и значительно большем), чем мой маленький костерок.  
  
‒ Мне в том какая беда? – убедившись, что он не собирается уходить или исчезать, я присел у костра, глядя на гостя поверх слабого пламени. Во всем происходящем было что-то неправильное… что-то, ускользавшее от моего внимания, и тем царапающее. И дело было не только в дэйне, которому никак не полагалось переступать порог чужого жилища без приглашения.  
  
Повстречать одного из Высоких Господ где-то на дорогах Мира, как повстречал Воина я тогда на скале, – редкость, но все же не невидаль. Такое случается. Но если дэйн приходит к тебе домой – просто приходит  _к тебе_  – это не может быть просто так.  
  
‒ Я не звал тебя, дэйн, ‒ еще раз произнес я. – Разве может твое племя переступать порог человеческого жилища, не будучи приглашено хозяином?  
  
‒ Человеческого жилища, ‒ почти нараспев повторил за мной гость, чуть улыбаясь. ‒ Вы, люди, такие забавные. Принимаете простую вежливость за магические запреты. Да, все так ‒ дэйны не ходят в гости без приглашения, полагая это неприличным. Вот только я – очень, очень невежливый дэйн.  
  
И Воин легко поднялся на ноги.  
  
‒ Вставай!  
  
‒ Зачем? – тихо спросил я. Интересовала меня не только причина его последнего требования, но и то, зачем вообще вернейший сподвижник дэйнского Князя явился сюда – и он, кажется, понял.  
  
‒ Я дам тебе меч.  
  
‒ Что?  
  
‒  _Меч_ , ‒ терпеливо повторила живая бездна. А в следующий миг мне в лицо полетела выхваченная из огня пылающая головешка!  
  
Я едва успел перехватить палку – по счастью, не за горящий конец! Повезло, еще немного бы, и…  
  
 _Пламя охватывает меня, поглощает всего, не оставляя ничего, кроме боли…_  
  
‒ Ты боишься огня, ‒ заметил Воин. Он уже держал в руках еще две горящих головни. Поразительно, но руки дэйна мигом нашли нужную хватку, баланс – и две корявые палки легли в них, как короткие клинки. – Я дам тебе меч.  
  
‒ Мне не нужно оружие! – я вжался в стену пещеры.  
  
Дэйн легчайшим движением переступил через остатки костра.  
  
‒ Глупые люди могут использовать меч только как оружие, ‒ пояснил он. Чернота текла от узоров на его лице, превращаясь в настоящую защитную маску, браслеты сами собой выросли в наручи. ‒ Меч ‒ это гораздо большее.  
  
И он напал.  
  
Я никогда не думал, что простой палкой… а впрочем, о чем тут думать ‒ тот, кто стоял сейчас против меня, был воплощением воинского мастерства, Отцом Оружия, первым Воином мира. Два огненных росчерка прочертили воздух ‒ и я уже рухнул на колени, чуть не выронив свое нелепое орудие, пытаясь одной рукой потушить подпаленную одежду. Смысла в происходящем было все меньше и меньше ‒ чего, во имя неба, дэйн хотел от меня?! "Я дам тебе меч…"  
  
‒ Меч ‒ это еще не смысл. Это ‒ начало смысла, ‒ задумчиво произнес он. И опять ударил.  
  
Я успел подняться и даже отбить удар одной из горящих палок, но вторая тотчас клюнула меня в бок. Пришлось отскочить ближе к выходу из пещеры. Я пытался понять, не занялась ли одежда, и при этом не потерять из поля зрения дэйна.  
  
‒ Это еще не цель, но то, что позволяет идти к цели, ‒ продолжил он и двинулся вперед опять. На этот раз я не стал искушать судьбу и просто отскочил. На губах дэйна мелькнула улыбка.  
  
‒ И иногда даже ставить цели. …А теперь познакомься, пожалуйста, с водой!  
  
Удар – рывок – я снова отпрыгнул, и вдруг со всех сторон хлестнуло холодом, а сверху – ледяным потоком. Только спустя мгновение я понял, что стою, почти вишу, на небольшом каменном козырьке снаружи пещеры, цепляясь за покрывавшие склон в этом месте ползучие растения. Бесполезная палка выпала из моих рук, и ее мигом унес поток, да и сам я рисковал быть смытым вниз… Но как я мог тут оказаться – вход в пещеру явно был куда дальше того расстояния, что я преодолел, уворачиваясь от головней в руках дэйна?!  
  
А где же он сам?..  
  
По наитию я поднял голову и увидел, что дэйн стоит теперь надо мной, прямо на крутом скальном склоне, где не смог бы удержаться ни один человек. Падающая с неба вода, мигом превратившая меня в жалкую цепляющуюся за склон букашку, не касалась его, не оставляла следов на одежде и волосах. Только две головни, шипя, остывали в его руках под струями дождя.  
  
‒ Огонь гаснет, ‒ повторил дэйн.  
  
Я хотел ответить, даже набрал в грудь воздуха (пополам с водой, как казалось), и… увидел над собой потолок пещеры.  
  
Поднялся.  
  
Огляделся.  
  
Я, целый и невредимый, и сухой, что еще удивительнее, лежал на своей подстилке. Дождь шумел снаружи, в пещере было темно, холодно и тихо ‒ ведь никакого костра в моем жилище гореть наяву не могло.  
  
Если Воин сказал правду, приглашение в дом дэйнам, выходит, не нужно… а уж приходить непрошеными в сны они и вовсе никогда не чурались.  
  
Подскочив, я не выдержал и залепил кулаком по краю подстилки.  
  
‒ Дэйн тебя забери! – неуместность этого проклятья меня даже не насмешила.  
  
 _В этом_  были все они – Высокие Господа. Они приходили и делали с тобой то, что угодно было им. Дарили одно и отнимали другое, не опускаясь даже до объяснений, почему поступают так. Они смотрели сверху вниз своими жгуче синими глазами, а потом отправляли тебя в бесконечный полет в бездну.  
  
Я  _так_  ненавидел их за это.  
  
В эту ночь сон больше не пришел ко мне. Я побродил по пещерке, делая какие-то мелкие дела. На всякий случай обшарил все углы – следов дэйна там не наблюдалось. Никаких мечей тоже.  
  
Я знал о дэйнах больше любого человека – и все же не знал о них ничего. Этот визит Воина мог быть чем угодно. Предупреждением. Дружеской шуткой.  
  
Угрозой.  
  
 _Огонь гаснет_.  
  
‒ Огонь гаснет, ‒ повторил я вслух.  
  
Посмотрел вокруг. Потом прошелся по пещере, собрал какую-то деревянную утварь, ветки из моей подстилки, завернул все в плащ и двинулся к выходу.  
  
Снаружи лил дождь. Я посмотрел на страшную, мокрую, скользкую дорогу вниз от пещеры. Проклял все на свете – себя, дожди, остров, назойливых дэйнов.  
  
И медленно, прижимая к себе охапку деревяшек, начал спускаться.  
  
…Я нашел его там, где и думал. Не так уж много было на моем острове мест, где можно спрятаться от такого дождя. Я несколько раз падал, обдирая руки, промок до нитки, дрожал как лист на ветру, едва различал дорогу, но все же добрался до каменного уступа к северу от большой скалы. Здесь тоже была пещера, вернее что-то вроде нее – неглубокая выемка в скале у самой земли, над которой нависали толщи камня. Из-под кромки светило алым. Глубоко вздохнув, я пригнулся и пролез внутрь.  
  
Здесь хотя бы не лило сверху. Зато в каких-то пяти шагах от меня плескалось живое пламя.  
  
Огневик забился в самую глубь пещерки, сжался, съежился, уменьшился в размерах. Он был совсем плох, как мне показалось. Яркое пламя его крыльев стало темно-алым, огненный гребень исчез, контур головы едва обозначался тусклыми желтыми переливами. И все же это был дух. Живой и опасный огненный дух.  
  
Всего одной такой пташки, вырвавшейся из-под власти неопытного заклинателя, хватило бы, чтобы уничтожить целый город вместе с жителями. Для духа стихии не было разницы, сжечь ли сухую ветку или человечье дитя. Едва ли они вообще знали, что такое _убить_  и  _убийство_.  
  
Или все же знали? Ведь знали же они, что такое  _умереть_? Этот дух знал, по крайней мере. Он знал, что такое смерть, он боялся ее, он боролся за свою жизнь… А сейчас он тосковал. Быть может, то было лишь наваждение, но я готов был поклясться, что чую печаль и смертную тоску огненной птицы.  
  
‒ Эй, ‒ позвал я, разворачивая плащ и укладывая на сырой камень свое подношение.  
  
Алый свет загорелся чуть ярче. Дохнуло жаром, и вдруг прямо передо мной выросла сотканная из язычков огня голова на длинной тонкой шее. Я понимал, что лучше мне убраться отсюда прямо сейчас, выбраться под спасительный дождь, но… не мог двинуться с места. Дух смотрел мне прямо в глаза. Я не знаю, как такое было возможно, но он смотрел, и не нападал, и как будто… понимал.  
  
Замерцало алым слева, потянуло теплом справа – птица подползла ближе, протягивая крылья вперед, заключая меня в кольцо огня и света. Стало тепло, как в жаркий полдень; от волос и одежды повалил пар. Огневик не смыкал крыльев, держался на достаточном расстоянии – чтобы согреть, но не убить.  
  
‒ Спасибо, ‒ тихо сказал я.  
  
Птица еще раз посмотрела на меня, потом чуть отвела крылья – и наконец спикировала на принесенную мной еду.  
  
Ой!  
  
‒ Плащ! ‒ спохватился было я, но было уже поздно. С громким треском и шипением довольный огневик позавтракал дровами и моим единственным теплым плащом заодно.  
  


***

  
Дожди прекратились на следующий день. Зато не желало прекращаться кое-что другое. Ночью ко мне опять явился Воин. Сон повторился почти шаг в шаг, только в этот раз меня не сразу вытолкали под дождь, а с полчаса погоняли по пещере, подпалив одежду в пяти местах и наставив синяков. Когда я очнулся, тело ныло так, будто все произошло на самом деле.  
  
...И все бы ничего, но сон повторился на следующий день. И на следующий тоже. Я злился. Я чувствовал бессилие. Я ничего не мог поделать с наглым дэйном. Никак избавиться от него.  
  
Поэтому каждую ночь я опять вставал с головешкой в руках против Воина. И получал от него взбучку. Да и как могло быть иначе?!  
  
 _‒ Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
‒ Учись защищаться.  
‒ Да зачем?!  
‒ Слишком много вопросов, смертный. Так мне только сильнее хочется тебя поколотить._  
  
Я уже говорил, как сильно ненавижу дэйнов?..  
  
Пятнадцать лет миновало с тех пор, как визит одного из них превратил мою жизнь в хаос. И вот опять, снова меня втягивают во что-то, не желая даже объяснить, во что и зачем. Я был полон решимости добиться ответа. И когда из глубин сна Воин вновь шагнул ко мне с пылающими головнями в руках ‒ эта решимость позволила продержаться в нашем странном поединке дольше обычного. Дэйн кивнул мне напоследок с явным одобрением.  
  
На вопрос не ответил.  
  
И с этой ночи сны прекратились.   
  
Я ждал день, другой, третий... ничего не происходило. Вечером четвертого дня я поднялся на скалу и присел на камень, беспокойно глядя на посеревшее море. Мне стало ясно наконец: что-то надвигается. Как большая волна, гонящая перед собой сонм морских обитателей, это что-то срывало с места и швыряло в неизвестность судьбы живых существ. Мой огненный приятель был первым, кого оно зацепило. И я, без сомнения, должен был стать вторым.  
  


***

  
  
Я отошел на пару шагов от края утеса, размял руки, потом размахнулся и со всей дури запустил тяжелую деревяшку в полет над морем. Дохнуло жаром, духотой, зарябило золотым и красным в глазах – огненный дух вынырнул из-под скалы, пронесся над водой и перехватил ветку своим клювом. Шрррр! И от нее не осталось даже пепла. Птица радостно заклекотала, заложила вираж над скалой и снова скрылась.  
  
Так мы развлекались уже третий день. Я подбирал плавник на берегу и ветки в лесу и кидал их откуда-нибудь с вышины. Огневик прятался в камнях, каждый раз умудряясь появиться из ниоткуда и поймать подачку. Дэйн его знает, почему он не летал за досками сам – по какой-то непонятной причине ему нравилось получать еду из моих рук. А мне нравилось смотреть, как он летает над островом и ловит ветки и доски.  
  
Странная-странная птица, неведомо зачем восставшая против своих же собратьев, – каким ветром тебя занесло сюда? Я искал уединения на этом острове, искал нечто давно утраченное –  _покой_ ; но вот появился ты, мой огненный друг, а следом за тобой тот безумный дэйн – и для меня не осталось даже иллюзии покоя.  
  
А для тебя?  
  
‒ Хэй, приятель! – позвал я. Без особой, впрочем, надежды – огневик не понимал речь и даже, кажется, не знал, что это такое. Или знал? Он ведь приветствовал спасшего его дэйна криком, благодарил его. Он уже удивил меня способностью отвечать добром на добро – поступком, несвойственным не только духам, но и большинству людей. Может, удивит и еще чем-то?  
  
‒ Приятель! – опять позвал я. Надо было бы уже дать огневику какое-то имя, но…  
  
Дать имя. Как мужчина и женщина дают имя своему ребенку. Я давно уже знал, что от меня никогда потомства не будет. Эта часть моего проклятья почему-то ранила более всего – я  _никогда_  не продолжу свой род;  _никогда_  не возьму на руки сына;  _никогда_ , сидя у очага дома, не услышу, как поют за окном жена и дочери, собирая крупную спелую вишню, растущую во дворе. Из всего, что было у меня отнято, ни о чем я не жалел так, как об этой вишне и этой песне. И вот судьба, с ее странными гримасами, подбросила к моему порогу огненного духа – птенца стихии, выпавшего из гнезда.  
  
Я присел на камень, посмотрел на море, спокойное и синее сегодня. Окликнул птицу в третий раз. Волна горячего воздуха возвестила меня о ее приближении. Огневик подлетел, опустился на площадку на некотором расстоянии от меня и взглянул вопросительно, чуть склонив голову набок. Так мы и сидели ‒ человек в поношенной темной одежде и прекрасный пламенный дух, ‒ глядя друг на друга. Двое на затерянном в море острове… и сонм теней прошлого в качестве компании. Мне захотелось вдруг подняться, подойти и погладить рукой рыже-золотые перья на шее птицы.  
  
Самоубийственное желание. Я тряхнул головой, прогоняя его.  
  
А потом заговорил.  
  


***

  
Ты едва ли поймешь хоть слово, мой огненный друг, но все же ‒ хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку? Я ни разу ни с кем не говорил об этой истории; вот уже пятнадцать лет, как она жжет мне горло и просится наружу. Послушай: в одном далеком-далеком королевстве жил да был король.  
  
У короля было все, что положено иметь королю в сказке: обширные земли, высокий замок, любимая красавица жена и очаровательная дочка-принцесса. Одного только не было у короля: наследника. Супруга никак не могла подарить ему сына. Король, говорят, сильно переживал, и созывал знахарей со всего королевства, и даже добился того, чтобы королева понесла… но посеявшие надежду часто пожинают горе: сын короля родился мертвым, и мать свою тоже увел в могилу.   
  
Немало знахарей поплатились жизнью за смерть королевы. Льдом покрылось сердце короля, и много дней носил он траур и тосковал по умершей жене. Но долг есть долг: король надумал жениться во второй раз. Так в замке появилась новая хозяйка, а у маленькой принцессы ‒ мачеха.  
  
То, что я сейчас скажу, не очень-то похоже на обычные строки сказки. Ты знаешь, как выбирают себе жену короли, страстно желающие обзавестись наследником? Они ищут женщину, уже доказавшую способность произвести на свет сына. Король, конечно, не может жениться на девке, родившей не пойми от кого, ‒ потому он ищет вдову. Порядочную молодую вдову с сыном, недавно похоронившую мужа. И достаточно красивую, конечно, чтобы королю легко и приятно было на нее вскакивать. А еще короли не любят ждать. Поэтому, когда подходящая женщина найдена, на ее пороге возникает королевский герольд с известием, что величайшей милостью правителя вдове разрешается снять траур по почившему мужу раньше положенного срока. И что правитель желает видеть вдовицу с отпрыском у себя во дворце в кратчайшие сроки. И если внешний вид вдовицы угодит его величеству ‒ она может рассчитывать на высочайшую честь королевского предложения…  
  
Есть одна вещь, мой огненный приятель, которую тебе стоит узнать про мир людей: в жизни ли, в сказке ли, но королям никогда не отказывают.  
  
Но вернемся к нашей истории. Король получил новую жену, но не то, чего так страстно желал: миновал год, миновал другой, третий, а долгожданного наследника все не было. Быть может, дело было в самом короле; быть может (так украдкой говорили некоторые слуги) ‒ в проклятье, которым наградила его одна из знахарок, повешенных после смерти первой супруги правителя. И действительно, королевский замок мало напоминал обитель счастья: король много пил вина и гонял слуг, его новая жена была странно молчалива, сторонилась всех и редко покидала свои покои, а маленькая принцесса, предоставленная сама себе, подолгу гуляла в саду, когда-то устроенном ее матерью и одичавшем без присмотра.  
  
А потом король был ранен на охоте. Говорят, вепрь, напавший на него, поразил всех небывалой свирепостью, а еще ‒ говорил голосом повешенной знахарки. Врут, я думаю. Вполне достаточно обычного, не волшебного вепря, если стоящий против него охотник мертвецки пьян (а с нашим королем это случалось довольно часто).  
  
Раненого короля отнесли обратно в замок, где он, промучавшись несколько дней, отошел в мир иной. Так и вышло, что до совершеннолетия маленькой принцессы страной осталась управлять его королева, его вторая, нелюбимая жена. Слуги с тех пор стали особо обходительны с ней: единожды вдова ‒ это еще ничего, но дважды вдова ‒ знаете, почти наверняка ведьма.   
  
Шли годы. Маленькая принцесса росла, как молодое деревце, и расцветала, как природа по весне. Слухи о ее красоте (а также о богатых землях ее отца, оставшихся, считай, без хозяина) распространялись все дальше, и многие храбрые воины и прочие прекрасные принцы загорались желанием сорвать этот цветок. Но не все было так просто, совсем нет. Это ведь сказка, правда? С сказке мачеха обязана была вредить принцессе. Или, может, мачехе просто хотелось получить хоть что-то для себя и своего ребенка за те годы, что она провела с королем. Молчаливая королева была умна; еще в те дни, когда король метался на смертном одре, она уговорила его дать одно обещание. Если б она только знала, к чему приведет эта вымоленная клятва…  
  
Семь лет прошло с той неудачной охоты на вепря, и вот уже зима забрала жизнь молчаливой королевы. Она вдруг слегла с лихорадкой и за несколько дней сгорела как свечка. Может быть, проклятье знахарки все же существовало. Может быть, не такой уж ведьмой была королева-мачеха. Теперь ничто не угрожало будущему и свободе маленькой принцессы… кроме одного. Кроме клятвы ее отца. Священной королевской клятвы, произнесенной им перед смертью в старом замке, возведенном на месте древнего каменного святилища. Клятвы, охраняемой могущественными силами, запечатанными в этом месте. Клятвы, которая гласила: королевская дочь в день своего совершеннолетия должна быть отдана сыну мачехи, ее отпрыску от первого, сгинувшего мужа.  
  
Птица, птица, ты слушаешь меня, склонив свою полыхающую золотом голову набок ‒ так, будто все понимаешь или хотя бы пытаешься понять. Ты знаешь, замок короля Балверда мало походил на те увитые розами постройки с изящными башенками, о которых обычно рассказывают в сказках. Это было массивное строение, скорее даже большой дом, чем замок; сложенный из огромных камней и бревен, окруженный каменной стеной и глубоким рвом с темной водой. У нас на севере зимой бывает так холодно, ты, наверное, не можешь даже вообразить, как. Во всех залах и комнатах замка топят огромные очаги, но даже их пламя не может прогнать холод полностью.  
  
Нам было по четырнадцать ‒ маленькой принцессе и мне. Когда мать умерла, мы остались в этом холодном замке почти что одни, растерянные и предоставленные сами себе до поры до времени. Мы двое, кого почти полжизни учили считать друг друга братом и сестрой, а потом еще полжизни ‒ женихом и невестой. В замковой усыпальнице уже было три гроба: короля, моей матери и ее матери. А еще где-то там, на задворках прежней жизни, за садом со старыми вишнями, пряталась среди камней могила моего отца. Наши старшие ушли, все. А мы остались.  
  
Только я в этой сказке был явно лишним.  
  
Вообрази себе: прекрасная маленькая принцесса и ее большое, богатое лесами с ценной дичью и реками с сытной рыбой северное королевство. И я, сын вдовицы, выбранной королем в супруги исключительно из-за подтвержденной (рождением меня) плодовитости да еще красоты. Меня бы вышвырнули за порог замка в первый же день после смерти матери, если бы не вымоленное ею у короля обещание. Слишком многое стояло на кону, и слишком влиятельные люди, включая соседних монархов и местных сановников, хотели получить главный приз.  
  
Но пойти против священной клятвы не рискнул никто из них. Проклятье знахарки было, может, и вымыслом ‒ а вот проклятье нарушителям священной предсмертной воли короля неминуемо обернулось бы реальностью. Что же делают люди, когда хотят поспорить с судьбой? Они обращаются за помощью к дэйнам.  
  
Это был первый день весны ‒ не слишком еще отличающийся от зимних, но все же веющий чем-то особенным, новым. Дающий надежду. А те, кто сеет надежду… не будем об этом. Я сидел в малом зале на шкурах у очага и думал о какой-то ерунде ‒ чуть ли не первый такой миг покоя с того дня, как заболела мать. Я сидел, смотрел в огонь, и вдруг рядом будто что-то оборвалось, твердь рухнула в никуда и раскрылась бездна. И вошла она ‒ прекрасная, как закат над горными вершинами, яркая, как вспышка молнии в грозовой темноте. Ее волосы были черны как ночь, кожа бела как снег, а глаза ‒ глаза казались ослепительно синими. Как у всех дэйнов, когда встречаешь их в первый раз.  
  
Я смотрел на нее, она ‒ на меня, а в залу потихоньку, бочком-бочком, стали стекаться люди. И когда последней вошла, озираясь взволнованно, моя принцесса и невеста, гостья заговорила:  
  
‒ Слушайте мои слова, люди, и вы слушайте тоже, духи этого места. Я ‒ дэйна. Я ‒ дверь, я ‒ исток, я ‒ эхо, летящее из-за границ мира. Я та, кто потеряла многое, получив право отбирать и возвращать. Знай же, Рен, сын Тарии: моею волей ты проклят отныне и вовеки веков. Три дара я отнимаю у тебя: не согреет тебя ни один очаг в доме человечьем, не ляжет в руку ни один выкованный человеком меч; и ни одна женщина не понесет от тебя. Вот мое проклятье, и не снять его отныне ни словом, ни делом, ни силой магии!  
  
Огонь в камине, рядом с которым я сидел, погас.  
  
  
Да, приятель, так работало мое проклятье. "Не согреет" в устах дэйны значило "любой очаг рядом с тобой погаснет". То же самое со словами про меч ‒ любое оружие, будь то сабля, топор, цеп и что угодно еще, попав мне в руки, мгновенно ржавело и рассыпалось в прах. Женщины же… не хотел бы я рассказывать об этом, но и скрыть не имею права. Женщину, рискнувшую разделить со мной ложе, ждала ужасная участь: из нее будто высасывало все жизненные соки, превращая даже не в старуху, а в уродливый сморщенный полутруп. Будь ты человеком, мой огненный друг, ты бы сейчас спросил, откуда я узнал это. И я скажу: проверил. Она… ее звали Алис, она была юна и отчаянно отважна. Она знала про мое проклятье и верила, что его может снять истинная любовь. И я поверил тоже. Потому что очень хотел поверить. И позволил девушке, любившей меня, погубить себя. Не знаю, почему после этого я не покончил с собой. Стоило бы. Наверняка стоило бы.  
  
Но это было потом, сильно позже того дня, когда меня навестила дэйна. А тогда мне было очень страшно, друг. Очень-очень страшно. Весь огонь в замке погас, и как ни старались слуги ‒ не загорался обратно. Было холодно и темно, темно и холодно. Люди, кто еще оставался там, забились в свои комнаты и дрожали, укрывшись тремя одеялами. Те, кто посообразительнее, удрали в город еще днем, сразу после визита потусторонней гостьи. Никто из них… никто из вообще всех людей, кого я знал с детства, так и не подошел и не заговорил со мной после того, как дэйна исчезла. Они прятали глаза и разбредались кто куда. И я сделал глупость. Последовал примеру моего покойного короля-отчима ‒ напился до потери сознания.  
  
Я пришел в себя утром от ужасного холода. Чудо еще, что не замерз пьяным. И понял ‒ не разумом, а каким-то звериным чутьем понял ‒ что надо уходить.  
  
Те, кто подговорил дэйну проклясть меня, все рассчитали правильно. Человеку, не могущему сражаться и продолжить род, не бывать королем. А моя способность гасить огонь одним своим присутствием в доме не только отвращала от меня людей, вызывая суеверный ужас, но и грозила неминуемой смертью во время зимних холодов. В наших краях без огня и крыши над головой было не выжить.   
  
Поэтому я ушел. Сбежал, даже не помышляя о том, чтобы отомстить обидчикам, не говоря уже о борьбе за руку принцессы и престол. Так началось мое странствие длиною в пятнадцать лет, завершившееся здесь, на этом острове. Я шел на юг, все время на юг, сначала подгоняемый зимой, а потом по привычке. Я приучился ночевать под открытым небом ‒ чтобы не выдавать себя гаснущими очагами. На годы и годы моими друзьями стали другие такие же бродяги: цыгане, разбойники, менестрели, циркачи и прочий бездомный сброд, скитающийся по дорогам мира. Я не мог защитить себя при помощи оружия, потому пришлось учиться искусству болтовни: опыт тех же менестрелей показал, что хорошо подвешенный язык иной раз может спасти там, где не спасут мечи и копья. В березовых рощах Риссаи я рассказывал мрачноватым крестьянам сказки и получал от них краюшку хлеба за это. В оврагах Керита провел почти год, составляя карты для атамана лесных разбойников; там же встретил Алис и потерял ее. В Тиасе нашлись у меня приятели, догадавшиеся, как использовать проклятье для наживы: мы с ними таскались по балаганам и ярмаркам, где я на глазах толпы брал в руки мечи и прочий железный арсенал и демонстрировал, как за какую-то минуту он ржавеет и рассыпается. Когда я добрался до морского побережья в Дэрсе, каким-то бедолагам-работорговцам не повезло схватить меня и уволочь на корабль, идущий в порты Амарана. Хорошо, что никто не догадался связать враз переставший зажигаться на судне огонь с одним из пленников. Иначе меня швырнули бы за борт с камнем на шее и делу конец.   
  
Работорговцы думали, что прогневили богов. Они отчаянно молились все плаванье, давясь сырой пищей, а по прибытии на место отпустили всех пленников, рассчитывая, что это поможет вернуть милость высших сил. Кажется, так я невольно направил несколько порочных душ на добрую дорогу: с моим уходом огонь должен был вернуться к привычному поведению, что убедило бы хозяев корабля ‒ решение отпустить живой товар было правильным и богоугодным.  
  
Амаран встретил меня палящим солнцем дней и неожиданно холодными ночами, к которым я, впрочем, быстро привык. Я спал на камнях, любовался миражами над красным песком Великой Пустыни и делил скромную пищу с семьей молчаливых заклинателей змей. Там же у меня появилась на какое-то время подруга: Квеллси, змеевица, или  _нагиня_ , как их еще называли. Она объяснила мне, что женщины змеиного народа вообще не могут понести от человека, и потому проклятье на нее не подействует. Я бы, может, и не рискнул проверять после того, что случилось с Алис, ‒ но в том вине, которым поила меня Квеллси, явно было что-то особое, что лишало трезвости мысли, зато разжигало желание плоти. Нагиня оказалась права ‒ на нее проклятье не действовало. Хотя должен сказать: женщины-змеевицы сами как проклятье ‒ страстные, но опасные как кобра и совершенно непредсказуемые. Говорят, в пылу ссоры они своим мужчинам частенько отрезают хвосты. Хорошо, что у меня нет хвоста.   
  
Ты можешь спросить меня, друг: что я вынес из этого странствия? Во всех землях, где бывал, я старался отыскать следы магии. Знахари, гадалки, предсказатели и колдуны ‒ я искал встречи с ними, искал способа снять проклятье. Я узнал очень многое о свойствах помета летучей мыши, о духах желудей и хранителях бобовых зернышек. Еще больше ‒ о том, как при помощи странных слов, загадочных пассов и грозных взглядов внушать людям благоговение. Были, конечно, среди полученных мною знаний и полезные ‒ кое-что о повадках духов стихий, например. Однако даже они не приближали меня к цели. Ни в одном уголке мира, где мне случалось побывать, не отыскалось верной подсказки о том, как можно снять дэйнское проклятье (хотя признаюсь честно ‒ тот рецепт с мышиным пометом я так и не опробовал).  
  
Наш мир… он мнился нам таким огромным; с моего родного Севера даже пустыни Амарана казались нереально далекой сказочной страной. Но этот мир был лишь малой частью мира настоящего, мира колдовского, мира беспредельного. Где день за днем сходились в битвах духи воды с духами пламени; где прятались в темноте искроглазые демоны, дожидаясь возможности выбраться на волю; где над грядами кристаллических хребтов парили драконы, а в гротах волшебных лесов прятали сокровища лисы-оборотни; где слова были не просто словами, а судьбы записывались знаками; где жили дэйны…  
Где жили дэйны.  
  
Они стали моей болезнью. Как охотничий пес ‒ кровь раненной дичи, я искал повсюду их следы. Сказки, поверья, рассказы тех, кому, как и мне, не повезло столкнуться с одним (или одной) из Высоких Господ. Дэйны, дэвы, сиды, сераи ‒ их называли по-разному в разных землях, но так или иначе знали везде. Собирая и записывая истории о них в разных уголках мира, я пытался сложить мозаику. Узнать их тайны, увидеть их истинное лицо и разыскать  _ее_  ‒ дэйну, проклявшую меня. И в этом тоже не преуспел… Дело усложнялось тем, что один и тот же дэйн мог выступать в сказках разных народов под разными именами. Тот же Воин имел их с десяток, но я легко узнавал его во всех историях по поступкам, внешности и повадкам. Но за каким из множества имен скрывалась  _она_? Я не знаю и по сей день.  
  
Однажды я устал, мой огненный друг. Я очень устал. От того невидимого барьера, которым меня окружило проклятье; от вечных поисков и вечной дороги, отказаться от которой я уже не мог. Не знаю, хотел ли я действительно спастись или умереть, когда добыл себе лодку, снарядил ее и поплыл на юг, снова на юг? Но я не умер. Я оказался здесь, на острове, и…  
  
И кстати, дэйн, ‒ подслушивать тоже очень, очень  _невежливо_.   
  


***

  
Рука с запястьем, охваченным грубым браслетом темного металла, появилась из-за края обрыва, а миг спустя Воин выбрался на площадку с таким видом, будто его тут ждали, звали и вообще: ползать по отвесным скалам на малообитаемых островах ‒ самое естественное для дэйна занятие.  
  
За то время, пока я вел свой рассказ, успело стемнеть. Узкая полоска заката еще тянулась вдоль горизонта, но жить ей оставалось не больше нескольких минут. Луны восходили на небо. Синяя луна Ундир висела справа от вставшего в полный рост дэйна, слева серебром лучилась Тасса, а над его головой бледно проступал лик Маноры. Ее призрачный свет окутывал фигуру Воина ореолом, лицо же утопил в тени.  
  
‒ Не говори вслух, если не хочешь быть услышанным, ‒ заметил он.  
  
Я молчал. Порядком надоело играть в загадки; так что раз дэйну что-то нужно от меня ‒ пусть скажет сам.  
  
Он заметил мой жест и чуть наклонил голову вбок ‒ совсем как огневик недавно.  
  
‒ Ваша проблема, смертные, в том, что вы всегда пытаетесь сделать таких, как я, понятными вам. Злыми. Добрыми. Дающими что-то или отнимающими, ‒ он приблизился на шаг. ‒ Но правда в том, что мы не такие, какими вы нас видите. Ты гонялся за нами долгих пятнадцать лет, Рен, сын Тарии; но до сих пор не смог разглядеть по-настоящему.  
  
В его руках вспыхнули, разгоняя темноту, два узких огненных лезвия.  
  
На сей раз это были не головни, а настоящие мечи, чародейское дэйнское оружие ‒ я всем нутром чувствовал исходящую от них смертоносную мощь. Браслеты на руках дэйна тоже видоизменялись, росли, пряча тело в гибкий членистый доспех из темного металла. Защитная маска скрыла лицо, и темные глаза угрожающе сверкали в ее прорезях.  
  
Он сделал шаг ко мне.  
  
‒ Смотри, человечье дитя. В моих руках, ‒ он вскинул клинки, ‒ то, что убьет тебя.  
  
Он снова приблизился, а я отшатнулся назад. И тут из-за спины жутко, привычно, призывно зазвучали голоса.   
  
 _Слабый шепот отца, сгорающего от лихорадки. Пьяный рык короля Балверда. Плач матери, когда коронованный супруг снова ударил ее. Тихие слова моей маленькой принцессы ‒ когда она стояла рядом со мной, тоже маленьким, под дверью родительских покоев и, держа за руку, повторяла: "Не плачь, Рен, не плачь, не плачь, пожалуйста не плачь". Звучный и равнодушный голос дэйны, произносящей проклятье. Последний вздох Алис._  
  
Мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать – там, за моей спиной, тень от скалы, тень, рожденная Луной Призраков, наливается чернотой, отрывается от земли и тянется вверх, за мной, ко мне, подбираясь все ближе и ближе.  
  
Тревожно заклекотал огневик, о котором, кажется, забыли и я, и дэйн. Он поднялся в воздух и теперь парил над площадкой. А я вспоминал свой сон и чувствовал, как тело каменеет от страха.  
  
‒ Видишь, ‒ снова заговорил дэйн, ‒ у меня в руках твоя смерть, а зовут ее ‒ страх и сомнения. Мой доспех ‒ это твоя неспособность обернуться назад и встретить опасность лицом к лицу. Ничто не защищает бойца так хорошо, как робость его противника. А что же есть у тебя, человечье дитя? Мне кажется, верным словом будет "ничего"!  
  
Я не успел отследить его движения ‒ только огненный росчерк клинка, летящего точно мне в грудь. И вдруг удар! Гулкий звон, рябь в глазах, меня швырнуло к камням на несколько шагов назад, почти в объятья ужасной призрачной тени. Я приподнялся на локтях, потянулся к груди, думая, что она должна быть разорвана, ‒ и с изумлением ощутил под пальцами холод металла. Мое тело охватывал незнамо откуда взявшийся доспех ‒ такой же, как у дэйна, но светлый.  
  
‒ Это сон, ‒ тихо сказал я.  
  
‒ Нет, ‒ отрезал Воин. ‒ Это поединок с Судьбой. Я был не прав, кое-что у тебя для нее есть ‒ воля к жизни. Жажда жизни, я бы даже сказал. Она ‒ твой доспех и щит. Она защищала тебя все эти годы и защищает теперь. Но этого мало, человечек. У воина должен быть меч, иначе он не воин.  
  
Я успел откатиться вбок до того, как он ударил. Раньше в снах дэйн не раз уже устраивал шуточные поединки со мной, и тело, кажется, успело кое-чему научиться. Однако сбежать совсем мне, конечно, не удалось ‒ огненные клинки вспыхивали снова и снова, не давая и секунды передышки. Я смог увернуться от одного удара, доспех защитил от второго; я вскочил на ноги, но спустя какой-то миг упал снова. Чем бы ни был меч в руках дэйна ‒ страхом, сомнением или обычным оружием ‒ он легко нашел брешь в моей броне, проник сквозь сочленения и обжег плечо резкой болью.   
  
Я услышал крик огнептицы, в котором чудились страх и тревога. Попытался встать, но дэйн ударил снова, без всякой жалости швырнув меня на камни. Белые волосы, черный доспех и тьма в прорезях маски. Так могла бы выглядеть Смерть.  
  
‒ Чего ты хочешь от меня?! ‒ крикнул я, понимая, что уйти от следующего удара просто не успеваю.   
  
Из-за маски долетел смешок. Дэйн шагнул вперед и подцепил острием меча мой подбородок, заставляя заглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
‒ Я ‒ дверь, ‒ произнес он. ‒ Я ‒ исток. Я ‒ меч в руках Судьбы. И я убью тебя сейчас ‒ убью  _по-настоящему_  ‒ если ты не сможешь дать отпор.  
  
Слова едва отзвучали, как вдруг бледный свет луны, лившийся из-за спины дэйна, сменился золотым и алым. С неба на нас падала огненная птица! И я понял ‒ не знаю как, но понял, ‒ что дух несется мне на помощь. Он не мог взять в толк, что происходит и почему спасший его жизнь дэйн вдруг решил убить его друга, ‒ но в этом безумном противостоянии выбрал мою сторону.   
  
Только шансов против одного из Высоких Господ даже у огневика не было никаких. Я знал, что произойдет миг спустя: дэйн, не оборачиваясь, бросит одно короткое слово ‒ и птицу снесет в небытие страшный колдовской ветер. Это Воин по своей прихоти спас огневика, и так же легко он мог его уничтожить.  
  
И я почувствовал злость. В этом были все они ‒ Высокие Господа. Они приходили и делали с тобой то, что угодно было им. Ломали и коверкали судьбы, переписывая их на свой лад при помощи магии Знаков. И не было в мире никого и ничего, способного их остановить.  
  
Но по крайней мере можно было немного испортить им удовольствие. Так ведь, дэйн?! Даже если я умру ‒ то не так, как этого хочешь ты. И моего приятеля ты тоже не получишь.  
  
Я рванулся в сторону, сильно поранив лицо и шею, но все же ушел из-под клинка. А потом бросился вперед. Дэйн, кажется, не ждал этого ‒ он отшатнулся, ровно настолько, чтобы дать мне совершить задуманное.  
  
И, раскинув руки, я вошел, влетел в пламя рухнувшего с неба на скалу огненного духа.  
  


***

  
О Бездна, как же это было больно. Я в какой-то миг перестал чувствовать свое тело ‒ только видел огненную круговерть перед глазами, только корчился от боли, бесконечной боли, идущей отовсюду и ниоткуда.  
  
Потом мне стало ясно: пляска пламени в глазах ‒ это не просто бред. Передо мною стремительно проносились воспоминания огненного духа. Я вдруг понял, насколько же древнее существо делило последние недели со мной обитель ‒ и эта мысль поразила так, что даже на секунду заставила забыть о боли. Потому что на моих глазах из подземного первородного пламени, подогреваемого огневиками, возникал континент, на котором я родился.  
  
Пламя остывало; его сковывали толщи камня; новые хозяева ‒ духи почвы, лесов и рек, и о небо ‒ духи желудей и хранители бобовых зернышек! ‒ занимали место огненной гвардии. Стихия отступала на другие рубежи, изредка огрызаясь вспышками пробудившихся вулканов. Мне страшно было даже вообразить, как давно это было.  
  
Древнее, древнее существо ‒ и все же бесконечно юное. Я не просто видел сейчас мир глазами моего огненного приятеля ‒ я чувствовал его чувствами. В диком буйстве первозданной стихии границы его собственного "Я" были зыбки и размыты; у духов огня ‒ одна общая память, одна общая воля и одна жажда, суть, причина и цель:   
  
 _ГОРИ! ПОЛЫХАЙ! БЕЗ ОСТАТКА!_  
  
Все те века, что мой огненный приятель прожил на свете, отложились в его памяти лишь чередой ярких вспышек. Для того, у кого нет самости, время не имеет значения.  
  
Однако в этой череде наступил момент, когда все стало иначе. Однажды, играя со своими братьями в недрах земли, дух ощутил нечто странное, жуткое. Грубая сила подхватила его, вырвала из лона родной стихии и утянула туда, в верхний мир.  
  
Я смотрел глазами огневика и видел странное. Сразу три сгустка пламени ‒ три духа ‒ бьются о невидимые прутья магической клетки. Перед ними в напряженной позе ‒ существо. Смертное существо, плоть и кровь, еда ‒ потянись и поглоти его, обрати в пепел: "Гори! Полыхай! Гори!". Но жуткая сила исходит именно от него…  
  
Маг.  
  
Маг народа наг ‒ понимаю я. Мой огненный приятель не знает таких подробностей, зато я узнаю одного из сородичей Квеллси. Это молодой змеевик, совсем мальчишка ‒ смуглый, с чешуей цвета ржавчины и ярко-красными волосами, заплетенными в сотню косичек. Я вижу, как бледно от напряжения его лицо ‒ молодой заклинатель впервые пробует обуздать стихию.   
  
И ему удается.  
  
Картинка сменяется. Я снова вижу нага, теперь он, покачиваясь на хвосте, замер в кругу камней перед вторым таким же мальчишкой. Издали за ними наблюдают несколько крупных взрослых змеев. Я чувствую злость моего огненного друга ‒ он в ярости оттого, что вынужден подчиняться этой ужасной злой силе. Но миг спустя смертный спускает его с поводка, и дух получает приказ:  
  
ГОРИ! ПОЛЫХАЙ! ГОРИ!  
  
Огневик рвется вперед. Второй мальчишка наг совершает какие-то пассы руками, но не успевает ‒ стихия быстрее. Я слышу ужасающий крик, вижу, как пламя пожирает тело юного нага. По счастью, его агония длится не слишком долго. Живое пламя поглощает его, оставив лишь горстку пепла.  
  
Взрослые наги за пределами круга удовлетворенно кивают. Заклинатель с красными косичками прошел испытание.  
  
В следующий раз я вижу ту же компанию, но уже несколько лет спустя. Юный наг подрос. На его смуглой коже тут и там видны красные татуировки в виде непонятных орнаментов. И теперь с ним несколько десятков огненных духов.  
  
Перед ним ‒ те самые взрослые маги, наблюдавшие за дуэлью. Они в ужасе.  
  
 _ГОРИ_! ‒ отдает приказ красноволосый маг.  
  
И они горят.  
  
А дальше передо мной разворачивается панорама кошмара. Я вижу восхождение мага к вершинам власти, и путь его вымощен руинами сгоревших поселений и пеплом погибших смертных. Подобно тому, как я шел все время на юг, он двигался на север. Картинки из памяти огневика не позволяли понять, что именно происходит ‒ поход веры или завоевание. Но смерть и опустошение я видел очень четко. Покорные силе заклинателя, огненные духи уничтожали целые города вместе со всем населением. Наги, люди и совсем незнакомые мне существа; мужчины, женщины, дети; все они обращались в пепел на моих глазах.  
  
Скованный ужасом от увиденного, я не сразу заметил, как что-то стало меняться. А именно ‒ чувства огневика. Он не мыслил, не сознавал, но с каждым новым призывом все отчаяннее сопротивлялся приказам красноволосого мага. Он бросался на прутья невидимой клетки с яростью, но все усилия были тщетны.  
  
И я, в отличие от духа, знал, почему.  
  
Маг удерживал его за самое естество, кричавшее ГОРИ! ГОРИ! ГОРИ! А пойти против своей сути дитя стихии не могло.  
  
До поры до времени.   
  
Воспоминание, небывало яркое, вдруг возникло передо мной. Какой-то неизвестный город; он был либо быстро захвачен, либо сдался без боя, как мне показалось. Огненные духи носились по пустующим улицам, ожидая приказа повелителя. Мой приятель залетел куда-то ‒ к красивому зданию, храму или дворцу, раскинувшему крылья полукругом. Перед ним лежал небольшой садик, а в его сердце ‒ фонтан. Он изображал стаю взлетающих белокрылых журавлей, из клювов которых била вода. Неизвестный скульптор восхитительно передал стремление вверх ‒ птицы рвались ввысь, как живые, и высоко взлетающие струи фонтана продолжали это движение.   
  
И огненный дух вдруг замер.  
  
Он, существо нематериальное, не знающее ни оков плоти, ни постоянства формы, впервые понял нечто для себя невероятное. Как прекрасна может быть неподвижность. Как совершенна форма. Полна жизни безжизненность. Эти птицы…  
  
В этот миг от мага-хозяина всем витающим вокруг огневикам пришел приказ: ГОРИ! Дух, не успев даже осознать, что происходит, прянул вперед. И белый камень фонтана истаял, расплавился в жарком живом пламени.  
  
Город был уничтожен весь.  
  
И так оно началось. Болезнь, безумие ‒ по крайней мере именно на них походило то, что творилось с огненным духом.  
  
ГОРИ!  
 _Нет._  
ПОЛЫХАЙ!  
 _Я не хочу._  
БЕЗ ОСТАТКА!  
 _Хватит._  
ГОРИ!  
 _Хватит!_  
  
Любая особенность ‒ это отличие. Любое "Я" начинается с "Нет" ‒ когда ты отделяешь свое от не-своего и понимаешь, что оно ‒ не ты.  
  
Мучительно, но неудержимо дух выплавлял из себя нечто новое. Он снова рождался, он горел заново, но не так, как раньше. И он чувствовал: надо уходить. Только порвав с родной стихией, освободившись от ее власти, он избавился бы также и от власти ненавистного заклинателя.  
  
И он ушел. Дождался, пока маг отпустил духов подпитаться в родных огненных недрах, и ушел. Прорвался сквозь ряды своих братьев, чье бессознательное сознание требовало призвать к порядку бунтующую частицу роя. И устремился в полет над морем, который мог бы закончиться гибелью… если бы не один невежливый дэйн.  
  
Чем-то история духа до боли напомнила мне мою собственную.  
До боли…

***

  
  
Я пришел в себя на камнях скальной площадки. Уже вовсю занималось утро, море спокойно шумело где-то внизу, в воздухе парили ленивые толстые чайки. У меня болело все, буквально все, однако на человека, искупавшегося в пламени, я как-то не походил. Ожоги, правда, были… один на боку, один на шее и щеке ‒ именно в тех местах, где меня достали клинки дэйна.   
  
Я повернул голову. В нескольких шагах от меня сидел огневик, проплавивший уже изрядную выемку в камне. Птица смотрела на меня пристально и тревожно ‒ ну точно наседка, оберегающая птенца.  
  
‒ Привет, ‒ сказал я. ‒ Привет, приятель. Не подскажешь, куда этот делся?  
  
‒ Глаза разуй, человечек! ‒ тотчас донеслось откуда-то. ‒ Я тут, просто этот павлин меня к тебе не подпускает.   
  
Шипя, я приподнялся на локтях ‒ и увидел дэйна. Воин сидел, скрестив ноги, позади огнептицы и складывал из камешков пирамидку. На нем уже не было доспеха, мечи тоже исчезли, как и черные узоры с лица. Он был в той же простой одежде, в какой я видел его в первый день, и так же невозмутим и беспечен.  
  
‒ Так, ‒ сказал я, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги. ‒ Проваливай с моего острова, дэйн. Сон это сейчас был или не сон, но ты мне надоел как чесотка.  
  
‒ Да ты начал бодаться, неужели?! ‒ фыркнул Воин, не поднимая взгляда от своих камешков. ‒ Прости, парень, никуда я не уйду. Я тут жду девушку, у меня, можно сказать, свидание назначено…  
  
‒ Так я и поверил, ‒ обрубил я. Потом устало сел обратно на камни. ‒ Объясни мне, дэйн, какого черта ваше племя все делает так… замысловато?! Если тогда, первый раз придя в мой сон, ты хотел, чтобы я спас огневика от дождя, ‒ почему не сказал об этом прямо? Если сейчас хотел чего-то добиться ‒ зачем было пытаться убить?!   
  
‒ Ох, люди... ‒ с бесконечной тоской в голосе произнес дэйн. ‒ До чего же вы… безнадежные. Ну-ка скажи мне, кто я?  
  
‒ Ты... ‒ я запнулся. ‒ Меч в руках Судьбы. Исток. Дверь…  
  
‒ Верно, ‒ кивнул Воин. ‒ Так вот, запомни, человечек.  _Двери_  сами себя не открывают.  
  
Мы помолчали. Огневик водил огненной головой туда-сюда, будто пытаясь понять, не замышляет ли дэйн еще какую пакость.  
  
Воин положил последний камень в пирамидку и поднялся на ноги.  
  
‒ Лови!  
  
Я машинально протянул руку и поймал что-то, что он бросил мне. Пригляделся. Бусина. Или не бусина, а какая-то штука ‒ вытянутый металлический стерженек с гравировкой, вроде тех, что дэйн вплетал себе в волосы.  
  
‒ Позови его, ‒ сказал Воин.  
  
Я сам не понял, откуда знаю, что и как делать. Но я  _позвал_  ‒ и тотчас бусина в моей ладони обернулась мечом. Узким, темным, легшим в ладонь идеально ‒ так, будто по моей руке и делался. Что, скорее всего… скорее всего было правдой.  
  
Ведь второе имя Воина ‒ Отец Оружия.  
  
‒ Проклятье, которым тебя наградили, ‒ он как-то особо выделил слово "наградили", ‒ обещало всяческие неприятности выкованным смертными мечам. Но это ‒ клинок, созданный дэйном. Береги его, Рен, сын Тарии, ‒ и он сбережет тебя. И поскольку создателю положено давать имя оружию… ‒ глаза дэйна сверкнули. ‒ Ну, знаешь, эти прекрасные имена вроде "Разящий без устали", "Верный клятве" или "Вершитель судеб"! Так вот ‒ я торжественно нарекаю этот новорожденный клинок именем "Дурость". Так как это единственное оружие, которое у тебя имеется, и даже в избытке.  
  
Я фыркнул. Потом не удержался и рассмеялся, утирая рукавом выступившие слезы. Огневик подполз поближе и осторожно тронул мой меч клювом, изучая. Курлыкнул и отдернулся. Живое пламя, плавившее камень, клинку вреда не причинило. Мне, как ни странно, тоже.  
  
‒ И что теперь? ‒ спросил я.  
  
‒ Время возвращаться домой, Рен.   
  
‒ Что я там забыл?!  
  
‒ Ну, ‒ усмехнулся дэйн, ‒ у тебя теперь есть дэйнский меч и друг ‒ огненный дух, который может заменить очаг и согреть тебя в любую, даже самую лютую зиму. Ты не стал королем Севера, но это ничего ‒ будешь принцем бродяг, сюзереном цыган, повелителем армии безалаберных трепливых менестрелей и сказочников. И этому твоему воинству суждено остановить Огнеглавого Мага из народа наг, когда он придет со своей пламенной армией с юга. Ну то есть я на это надеюсь. Глядя на тебя ‒ не поручился бы, что все пройдет как надо.   
  
Я опять мысленно позвал меч, и тот обернулся бусиной. Я спрятал ее в кармашек на поясе. Мне не было страшно, что бусина потеряется, ‒ знал откуда-то, что такое оружие связано с хозяином необычными узами. К тому же потерять Дурость мне при всем желании не грозило.  
  
‒ ...А еще, ‒ продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало, дэйн, ‒ прошло пятнадцать лет с того момента, как ты покинул дом. И что-то мне подсказывает, что именно к этому времени у твоей бывшей невесты принцессы, а ныне королевы, подросла дочь, тоже принцесса. К моменту, как ты доберешься до дома, родня как раз соберется праздновать ее совершеннолетие и выдавать девицу замуж.  
  
‒ И?  
  
‒ И. Клятва, данная тебе дохлым королем, гласила что? Что тебе должны отдать королевскую дочь в день ее совершеннолетия. Ну так иди и требуй королевскую дочь.  
  
‒ Сдурел, дэйн?! На кой мне сдалась эта девица, будь она хоть трижды королевская дочь? С человечьими женщинами мне все равно не быть, да и не хочу я… мстить. И отрывать ребенка у матери. Нет ее вины передо мной, а ее муж ‒ да пусть подавится, хоть и догадываюсь, что это он навел на меня дэйну с проклятьем.  
  
‒ Вины ‒ нет, а клятва ‒ есть, ‒ неожиданно жестко произнес дэйн. ‒ Священная клятва, и нет такой силы, которая помешает ей исполниться. К тому же, ‒ он усмехнулся уже куда спокойнее, ‒ ну заберешь королевишну да выдашь потом замуж за какого-нибудь рыцаря поприличнее ‒ из тех, что слетятся ее от тебя спасти. Ты же теперь, считай, сказочный злой колдун и заклинатель духов, тебе на роду написано похитить какую-нибудь принцессу из-под венца. Каноны сказок надо уважать… Послушай, я не верю, что ты не хочешь посмотреть им обоим в глаза. Своему врагу и своей бывшей невесте. Ты ведь хочешь знать, правда? Знать, любила ли она тебя или просто подчинилась воле отца; знать, было ли ей известно, что с тобой хотят сделать; знать, почему она не подошла поговорить с тобой после того, как прозвучало проклятье?  
  
Я вздохнул.  
  
‒ Да. Я хочу знать.  
  
‒ Тогда иди. Иди на Север, Рен, сын мачехи. Теперь твоя дорога ‒ только на Север.  
  
‒ Скажи мне, Воин, зачем тебе это? Я понял про двери; но все же ‒ пришел ты ко мне сам. Так зачем?  
  
Он откинул голову назад и рассмеялся. А потом, не сказав ни слова прощания, исчез.   
  
Спокойный свет солнца разливался над морем. Мой огненный друг воровато поглядывал на толстых чаек, видимо размышляя, такие же они сытные, как доски. Я смотрел на место, где только что стоял мой гость.  
Я думал, что это не последняя моя встреча с Воином, одним из самых странных дэйнов этого мира.  
  
Я ошибался.  
  


***

  
  
Ее кожа была бела как снег, волосы черны как ночь, а глаза еще чернее. Однако люди звали ее Вороноокой вовсе не за это.  
  
‒ Ты испортил мне сказку, Воин! ‒ сказала она, ступая на камни скальной площадки откуда-то из ниоткуда.  
  
‒ О нет, ‒ отозвался невежливый дэйн, стоявший там же. ‒ Я ее просто слегка скорректировал.  
  
Они оба посмотрели на море. По нему, удаляясь от острова, плыла одинокая лодка, над которой вился в воздухе принявший обличье птицы огненный дух.  
  
‒ На деревянной лодке в компании живого пламени, ‒ прокомментировала дэйна. ‒ А огневика, к тому же, будут преследовать сильфы и водяные. Ну и чем ты думал, позволив им отправиться вот так?  
  
‒ У них есть волшебный дэйнский меч,  _мой_  меч, ‒ отозвался Воин. ‒ И инстинкт самосохранения. Доплывут. И долетят. В общем ‒ доберутся.  
  
‒ Ну хорошо, ‒ проворчала дэйна. ‒ А с девушкой ты зачем так? И почему не сказал, что новая маленькая принцесса ‒ его д…  
  
‒ Пусть будет сюрприз, ‒ хитро улыбнулся дэйн. ‒ Все любят сюрпризы!  
  
‒ Ох, Воин, Воин, ‒ вздохнула чародейка. ‒ Вот меня считают Злой Феей, а тебя ‒ благородным Защитником. Но, глядя на твои проделки, я понимаю, почему тебя люди терпеть не могут вдвое сильнее, чем меня.  
  
‒ Что я такого сделал?! Мне по легендам положено что ‒ помогать достойным, выходящим на безнадежный бой. Вот я и помог. Как мог, так и помог. Насчет достойности же нет вопросов? Дух так точно заслужил жизнь, а человек… его даже проклятье, которым ты его одарила, не сломало и не озлобило. Хотя могло бы.  
  
‒ Я знаю, ‒ вздохнула дэйна. Потом шагнула ближе и взяла Воина за руку. ‒ Когда ко мне пришли и предложили волшебный перстень в обмен на проклятье, я прочла судьбу мальчика. Никогда раньше такого не видела. У него там была вилка на три дороги, но в конце каждой ‒ Луна Призраков, представляешь? Бывает, конечно, что люди рождаются с проклятьем Маноры ‒ но чтобы с тройным! Такой сильный Знак Смерти нельзя стереть, и никакое Чудесное Спасение не поможет, хоть сто раз его впиши. Я могла только проклясть. Тройное дэйнское проклятье вместо такого же от Луны Призраков. Все же лучше быть проклятым, но живым… как мне кажется.  
  
‒ И об этом я тоже догадался, Вороноокая, ‒ улыбнулся Воин. ‒ Кому, как не мне, знать, что ты очень относительно злая Злая Фея!   
  
Они замолчали и, обнявшись, стали смотреть, как медленно тает у горизонта одинокая лодка и парящий над ней огненный дух.  
  
‒ Ну что? ‒ нарушила молчание дэйна. ‒ Думаешь, им хватит шторма в следующей главе? Или лучше добавить плен у пиратов?   
  
  
КОНЕЦ.

 


End file.
